She Bites
by wannabewyler
Summary: Captured from her home, Lily Evans experiences something that will change her life whilst James and the Marauders are at home trying to find her. One shot. Disclaimer: I don't own anything.


_**She Bites**_

"_Prongs, where's Lily?" Sirius asked, shouting at his best mate from the kitchen. Remus didn't even look up from his book whilst Peter didn't look up from his cake. _

"_She's at her mum's, she should be here in about twenty minutes." Remus looked up then, a frown on his face._

"_That's what you said two hours ago James." With a frown James looked at the clock, his jaw dropping with shock when he saw the time. Lily _was _late, and she hadn't even sent an owl or patronus. "I'm sure she's fine." Remus added, attempting to soothe and calm the now pale and worried boyfriend that was sat on the couch. Sirius walked in, his face worried as he chewed his bottom lip. _

"_Something has happened to her." Sirius said, causing all three Marauders to look at him, wide eyed and shocked._

"_Sirius!" Remus admonished, his eyes glancing at James who was now stumbling off the settee and looking for his wand. "You can't say that." _

"_Why can't I Moony? I'm right. Order members have been going missing for weeks now and we all know that Lily can't forget something as important as meeting up with James. She's smitten with him as he was with her when they were in Hogwarts. She knows how much he'll worry, she knows how much we'll all worry. Something has happened to her boys, and I hate to say it but we all know I'm right."_

* * *

_The Marauders were unable to apparate directly into Lily's home due to the wards she had placed and so they found themselves walking up the path, their bodies swamped in clothing to deflect the chill. The blue front door was still intact, lights on in certain rooms and through the netting over the window James could clearly see Mr Evans, Derek, sitting in his usual armchair to watch the tele. _

"_Nothing to worry about." James murmured, relief entering his mind, voice and body. Remus and Peter looked relaxed and comforted by this but Sirius was still a non-believer. "Lily probably fell asleep or she really did forget, just losing track of the time."_

"_Let's knock then." Sirius grumbled, blowing into his gloved hands before sticking them under his arms. James shot him a glare before knocking twice on the door. _

_No response. Mr Evans didn't even move._

_James knocked again whilst Sirius held the doorbell down. Remus hit his arm harshly, shooting him glares whilst the panic set in on Peter and he started shaking with worry. James' face had fallen and he kept knocking. "Come on baby." He murmured. "Sweetie, please just open up the door."_

_Mr Evans still wasn't moving._

_Sirius, being the one who had believed from the beginning shot them all a look of sympathy before shoving James out of the way and ramming his shoulder against the door multiple times. The door gave way after the fourth shove and he stumbled in, unaware of the small sigh that slipped from his lips when he was enveloped with the heat. _

_Mr Evans still hadn't moved. _

_The boys followed in after him and Peter helped steady Sirius before they turned to see James leaning over Mr Evans. "He's dead." His quiet voice was so loud in the silence of the house and they all took a moment to stare at Lily's father before they silently agreed to look for Lily. They all knew it was unlikely that she would be here alive; even if she was hiding, which Lily wouldn't have done, she would have alerted them somehow._

"_I found Lily's mum!" Remus called from the kitchen and Peter and James came down the stairs to see as well. "Looks like Death Eaters came in through the back." With all the Marauders in the kitchen, they could see Mrs Evans, sprawled on the kitchen tiles with a look of terror on her face. Her hands were rested on her chest as if she had been clawing at it and around her was a tray of shattered glasses and plates, food splattered with the shards and the gravy had dried into a brown jelly gunk on the floor._

"_Lily came to have dinner with her parents, yes?" Sirius asked James who nodded as an answer. "She was meant to come to ours around two hours ago." Remus nodded this time. "She didn't even get to have dinner Prongs, she had to have been taken around four hours ago." A strangled cry escaped from James' throat and his knees gave way._

_Lily was gone._

* * *

Two days had passed since the Death Eaters had burst into Lily's parent's home and kidnapped her, laughing with glee as they Avada'ed her father before he had even turned his head from his show and then Crucio'ed her mother in front of her before they Avada'ed her when they got bored of her screams.

Lily had barely been awake throughout the days as the pain and torture she experienced had always left her exhausted. _Crucio. Sectumsempra. _Two of the many words that had been shouted at her over the past two days. They haunted her sleep and she would always wake up screaming, praying for it to be a nightmare, just to wake up in a worse reality.

Fenrir Greyback was a common visitor, taunting her with food and water whilst she was chained to a wall in a room with no light or heating. He even spoke to her about the taste of human blood, why she didn't know, but apparently Remus has such a citrusy flavour that he surprised himself by not killing the little boy all those years ago.

Lily had promptly thrown up after that.

* * *

"_Mum, I'm still visiting you, aren't I? And I'm not pregnant." Lily exclaimed with a sigh._

"_Always a bonus." Poppy, her mum, grumbled as she grabbed plates from the cupboard. "I'm just not happy about it, that's all. You hated that boy for years Lily, came home every holiday and would complain for a day, then your sixth year things were quiet and you seemed to be happier and then seventh year we get a letter from you saying how you two are an item?" Her mum slammed the saucepan of veg on the counter and Lily jumped in surprise. "How do we know he hasn't cast a spell on you or your under an influence of a potion?"_

"_Mother!"_

"_Poppy!" Derek, her dad shouted from his seat in the living room, his voice full of anger and shock._

"_Sorry but can you blame me?" Her mum responded, preparing the gravy instead of looking apologetic at all._

"_Mum, you've met James and you said yourself that you thought he was lovely and kind and that you don't understand why I was grumbling all those years ago. I even recall you saying in fourth year that we would get together. 'It's fate,' you said." Poppy glared at her daughter as she stirred the gravy into a smooth consistency and Lily smirked with a shrug before grabbing a chunk of meat off the tray and snacking on it. "There's some underlining story to your sudden discomfort and hatred, isn't there mum?"_

"_Of course there is love." Derek said, coming out from the living room to kiss his daughter on the head and fetch a glass of water. "Your mother has just realised that both you and Petunia are growing up, moving away from home and living with your other halves. Petunia and Vernon, the happy newlyweds, only God knows how they work; you and James, the happy school graduates who live with his best friends and are so hopelessly in love it's ridiculous and suffocating."_

_Lily smiled up at her father before blowing him a kiss as he walked back into the living room to finish watching his show. Lily glanced at her mum and noticed the sombre expression on her face. "Mum, I come here for dinner three times a week because none of us can cook and I'm fed up of takeaway all the time. You're teaching me how to cook on Thursdays and Mondays and James comes over for dinner with us on a Friday evening. We currently live an hour drive from here and Sirius adores your chocolate chip cookies. We might be growing up but you probably gained three children despite our ages. I'm always going to be your little girl."_

_Poppy was crying silently and nodded. "You're right sweetie, of course you're right." She took a deep breath and started adding food to the plates. Once they were all prepared she turned to her daughter. "I love you sweetie."_

"_Love you too mum. Love you dad." Lily called and grinned when he shouted his love back at her. "I'm just going to the loo." Lily called before disappearing out the kitchen into the living room and up the stairs. Poppy rolled her eyes but grabbed the tray with the plates and gravy boat on before turning to leave the room. A muffled crash behind her caused her to turn and look back. Behind her stood a manic looking woman, dressed all in black with her hair hideously large. A muscled man stood beside her, his arms crossed and a disgusted look on his face as he looked at Poppy. A smaller man rushed past her into the living room and shouted unusual words but she caught the green flash and knew something was wrong. _

_They had broken into the house and killed Lily's dad before Poppy could even think a coherent thought but she was broken out of her stupor when she heard Lily shouting. "OI! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE? DAD, RUN! DAD?" Lily's shouts turned to wails and grunts as she apparently fought with the man in the living room. _

"_Crucio!" The woman cried and Poppy could barely breathe. She dropped the tray to the ground and barely heard the plates shatter or her daughter's cries. She clawed at her chest to stop the pain that was burning her from the inside out, what felt like a thousand knives slowly entering and leaving her body repeatedly, what felt like something slowly tearing every part of her being. The pain disappeared as abruptly as it came and Poppy came to realise that she was curled up on the floor in the foetal position. Her face still showed the pain that she had received and her hands were still like claws on her chest as her limbs shook from the after pain. Her hearing was muffled and she could just see Lily trying to reach her, her fiery hair flying everywhere._

_A flash of green and then Poppy Evans was no more. _

"_Mum? MUM!" Lily cried, her body going limp in the arms of the Slytherin Mulciber who had attempted to kill her, James, Sirius and Remus many times throughout seventh year. _

_Bellatrix Black who recently became a Lestrange laughed manically before turning to Avery behind her. "Send a patronus to Snape. The package has been received." Lily didn't even struggle when they took her wand and flung it on the floor or react when they mentioned Snape's name. She only reacted when they proceeded to drag her away from her mum. The further they got, the louder and harder to contain she became. In the end, a _Stupefy _to the head was what made it easier for her to leave. _

* * *

Four days have passed since James and the Marauders had come across Mr and Mrs Evans dead bodies and a house devoid of life. After James had collapsed in the kitchen, Remus and Peter had dragged him to the front hall, away from all the bodies and to give him fresh air. Sirius had remained and looked for anything, finding Lily's wand half under the fridge and causing tears to well up in his eyes when he realised the girl who was like his sister was truly in trouble.

It was one thing to think it, one thing to say it out loud, one thing to see the family laying on the floor lifeless but a completely different thing when you see her wand, something she'd never leave behind, on the floor.

When it became apparent that there were no clues, they apparated to The Order's newest safe house for meetings and informed Gideon Prewitt, one half of the Prewitt twins who lived there, of the unfortunate incident. James had been pale and shaking since leaving the house and remained like that until the meeting the next morning when Dumbledore and Moody informed the group that there would be no rescue mission.

James had protested profusely, shouted and hit the wall, eventually being dragged out of the room by Sirius and Peter, leaving Remus behind to not apologise because they were also pissed off.

"How fucking dare they!" James had shouted, pacing the living room for two hour after the meeting. "She's one of our best and she could be with the other missing members! We have to do something." James had grumbled, eventually flopping onto the nearest chair but still not letting up on the glare that had settled on his face.

"Let's do something then." Peter's voice had rung out and James had smiled genuinely for the first time in hours.

He hadn't smiled since in the four days that had passed.

"There are no signs anywhere, no patterns of disappearances and we don't even know who took her so we can't even attempt to track them." Sirius complained to Remus, his head flopping on the table which was scattered with maps and papers. "Maybe this was the reason why Dumbledore said no to the rescue mission." James, who had been in the corner of the living room surrounded by papers and ignoring their conversation suddenly jumped up with a glare.

"There was no rescue mission because they are cowards and don't care for Lily as much as we do." His cold voice was quiet but was loud at the same time. Over the four days, James hadn't let anything get to him. He hadn't even grieved for her disappearance yet, instead choosing to stay awake and cut out meals and sleep unless the other Marauders forced him. He had been getting in fights at wizard pubs when asking questions for information. He never got a scratch though.

"James, Prongs, Sirius knows that but he was just implying that we don't have much to go on and maybe the Order were going to wait until they had more. We're just getting ahead of the game here." Remus said soothingly, shooting Sirius a look which he ignored, turning to the map in his hands as if it was holding the answer to all their problems. Which it did.

"Merlin's balls I've got it." He whispered. James and Remus turned to look at him, eyes wide and shouted for Peter to come out the kitchen and listen. Sirius laughed deliriously before slamming the map onto the table and pointing at a large building in the middle of nowhere. A fortress. "Lestrange Manor. She's being held at Lestrange Manor."

* * *

"_Why are we doing this Bella?" A male voice asked in the darkness. Lily had her eyes shut and was just coming to from her last bout of Crucio. Her eyelids fluttered but she didn't have enough energy to open them fully yet and part of her hoped she never did. She wanted them to move a step up, an Avada Kedavra would be welcomed around about now. James would be disappointed, hell he'd be devastated and the boys would be heartbroken. Sirius would turn to drinking and become risky, that he'd already confessed. Remus would have a difficult full moon; he'd inflict pain on the wall due to his distress and not even Padfoot, Prongs or Wormtail would help stop it. Who knew what Peter would do, he always kept his cards close to his chest. Maybe he'd act like Sirius, or he'd become a shell of the man that he was like James would; maybe he'd act normal._

"_You know why we're doing this Rodulphus. The Lord wanted to see if filthy mudbloods could survive it. She's as filthy as they come and she's alive at the moment. The Lord's experiment is showing magnificent results." Bellatrix's cackling voice responded and Lily couldn't help the small whimper that escaped her mouth. "Sleeping filth is alive, do excuse me darling whilst I sadly get my hands dirty."_

"_Enjoy yourself Bella."_

_Lily didn't hear the spell that was shouted, but as excruciating pain erupted in her body and her joints cracked as she stretched and arched because of the pain, she could determine that the Crucio was back in play. She'd become accustomed to the pain well enough to tell that spell anywhere._

_With exhaustion already in her bones, she wasn't conscious for too long and she gladly welcomed the blackness that took over her._

* * *

She wasn't sure how long she had been at her prison anymore. She was never conscious often enough to determine if the sun she saw before she passed out was the same when she woke up or the next days.

Bellatrix had become a common visitor and Lily knew that she would never forget that manic laugh; it would haunt her dreams for weeks to come. Lily also couldn't describe much of what happened over the days of being there, her memory was blank and she didn't know if they obliviated her or it was that bad that she removed itself from her memory.

She missed her boys. She missed cooking breakfast with Peter in the morning and talking about whatever was a light topic in the Daily Prophet. She missed talking books and debating with Remus, missed sharing chocolate with him and insulting the other boys together. She missed being taught how to play quidditch with Sirius, missed the pranks that they pulled together and their teamwork when out in battles for the Order; she missed the sibling chats that they would have and the brotherly hug he would give her when she got too emotional, just holding her close and kissing her forehead until she fell asleep. She missed James. She missed everything about him, his eyes behind the glasses and his bird nest of hair or his quidditch build that made her drool. She missed his nervousness when around her, regardless of their relationship and she missed the reassuring touches he would give her throughout the day or the cuddles they would have at night. She missed the tickle fights that they would have when Sirius is trying to have a serious discussion with Remus about food or the water fights they would have in the kitchen before slipping and falling on top of him. She missed the nights, the love and passion that they both had when enjoying each other. She missed her boyfriend.

She hadn't met Lord Voldemort yet in this prison. They'd battled and met before, only once, but he hadn't come to visit her yet which she was thankful for. Who knew what would happen when he did.

* * *

It took an extra two days for the Order to finally put together a rescue mission for Lily. James had been frantic and almost went on his own but it was reason brought to his mind by Remus and Sirius that stopped him from doing it. At first Dumbledore and Moody had been reluctant to believe what the boys were telling them and Sirius decided to try and rally a team that would push the scales.

Gideon Prewitt joined up before Sirius even explained what they found out or what they wanted from him. His brother, Fabian, had also been taken by the Death Eaters four days before Lily was and this was probably the reason that he joined so willingly. It could also be because Lily was loved by everyone. Marlene and Dorcas joined for their friend after they found out the plan whilst Frank and Alice sought him out and told him that they were going. Others joined at the chance to get Lily back whilst even more joined at the chance that their lost comrades and friends could finally come home.

When Sirius was then called in to the meeting to explain his theory, the small smile on James' face made his heart soar. They were considering it. They were giving hope.

So Sirius explained. He told them how only three months ago at Hogwarts, he'd overheard Bellatrix and Snape talking about an experiment at her house. At first he'd thought it to be a weird potion or sex thing that they were all trying but when Lily was taken from her house, a place only them, her friends and Snape knew about then he had started to suspect Bellatrix's involvement. With the worry of his little sister and a lack of sleep and food, he hadn't noticed the Manor that Rodulphus owned in the middle of nowhere. He had always thought that 'her house' was the house that she lived in when she was a Black but she wasn't a Black anymore. No, she was a Lestrange and it would seem fit that she thought of the Lestrange's Manor as her own house. Couple this with a gut feeling and they had all the evidence they needed.

The rescue team was sent out within the hour.

Lily felt different; she felt more animalistic and angry. When Snape walked in, an uneasy look on his face she realised that was probably why. The torture. It would make anyone angry.

"Lily." He said, breaking the silence and greeting her cordially. She remained silent. "I hope you're not hurting too much." She raised an eyebrow and he blushed, smiling awkwardly. "Well, of course you're hurting, after all you've been through. I'm surprised you haven't tried to bite anyone's hands off." She didn't have a clue why he thought she would bite someone's hand off but she kept her face of boredom and disinterest on her face and he cleared his throat. "I'm here to tell you that the Lord Himself is gracing us all with his presence tomorrow. You will be left alone for the rest of the day to recover and then we'll tidy you up in the morning. He wants to meet his winning experiment."

Snape stayed a few minutes longer, staring at her and his mouth opening and closing as he decided if he wanted to talk to her or not. In the end, he sighed and walked out with his shoulders sagged.

Lily needed to get out.

* * *

The rat reminded her of Peter. She'd seen plenty of rats in her time here and they had all reminded her of Peter Pettigrew. It was her way of coping with how much she missed home; she was seeing them in everything.

The rat squeaked and brought her mind back to the present and with one final glance at the rat, she shut her eyes. The reminders hurt too much. She heard the rat squeaking and pattering around the room, his noises echoing in the silence and she did her best to ignore it, only reacting once when he jumped onto her leg but she merely shook him off without opening her eyes. The rat bit her in protest before the door screeched open, and then the rat disappeared through a hole in the wall.

In the doorway was Fenrir Greyback.

Boy, she remembered everything.

* * *

"Lily's on her own, back of the building in the left wing. She's above ground and it should be easy to get to her as long as they have left her alone by the time we get there." Peter said as he came back from the building and up to their vantage point in the forest. The whole team were in a circle listening to what Peter had to say since he just came back from the Manor. "When I left her, there was a Death Eater going in with her but I didn't see his face."

"What of the other captives?" Peter froze for a second before sighing and running a hand over his face.

"Benjy Fenwick is dead but Fabian and Mary are very much alive, worse off than Lily but alive." There was silence for a whilst everyone grieved for their lost friend.

"We better go get Lily, Fabian and Mary then." Dorcas said, shooting everyone a look to see if they would protest. Nobody complained.

James was finally getting Lily back.

* * *

"I've been told not to hurt you today." Fenrir's gravelly voice spoke to her and she shivered when she heard the glee and threat on the word '_today'. _He had every right to hurt her tomorrow and the days after it. Lily didn't respond though; she wasn't sure if she knew how to since she hadn't spoken besides screaming. "I want to. Hurt you that is, I want to you to scream and beg which you've been doing other days but my Lord wouldn't appreciate it."

"Kill me." She whispered, her voice cracked and her throat and mouth dry. Greyback looked at her in surprise before kneeling down in front of her so that he could hear her better.

"What was that mudblood?"

"Kill me. Please." Fenrir laughed, a full chuckle with his head thrown back and tears on his cheeks.

"Oh dear mudblood, you think I'm going to end your life so you don't experience everything you have to? No. You have a mission, a purpose, and we're reluctant to let you die. Nothing you do can make us kill you." He ran a hand down her cheek and traced her bottom lip with his thumb. "Attractive for filth." He commented and she slowly, seductively opened her mouth for his thumb. He grinned and entered it to touch her tongue but she didn't let him get that far, biting into his digit until blood was pouring from her mouth and he was roaring in pain. She still didn't let go, even then.

He was trying to pull back but he couldn't without risking the loss of his thumb and if they had been listening, they would have heard the sounds of shouting and blasts which meant that nobody was coming to help.

Well, not Greyback anyway.

Greyback was starting to look pale now and he looked around for anything to help but growled when he realised that she was biting his wand hand. With a sigh and an apology to Voldemort, Fenrir grabbed a chunk of Lily's hair and whacked her head repeatedly against the stone walls behind her. It didn't knock her unconscious but it did leave her dazed and she let up on his thumb, allowing him to extract it and cradle it preciously.

With him not screaming his head off, he could now hear the sounds of a battle outside the little prison which was Lily's home and he glanced with confusion before being brave and apparating away from everything.

Lily, now left on her own, still hadn't heard the battle outside over the buzzing in her head and chose to rest as much as she could for her visit with Voldemort tomorrow. She rested her head as comfortable as possible in her awkward position and closed her eyes, ignoring the taste of blood and skin in her mouth.

* * *

James was mad. The battle was going on wildly around him, flashes of green and red were being shot back and forth; he barely managed to dodge a stinging hex that had been aimed for his face and ended up stumbling into Sirius who in turn stumbled into Remus and the three of them fell through a door. They straightened themselves up and looked around the room, planning to have a cursory glance before going back to find Peter so that he could take them to the rooms.

Sirius was walking past one of the bookcases when he heard it.

The cries of a man in pain.

He exchanged a look with Remus and James, signalling them over so that they could pull the bookcase away from the wall like a door and revealed a door behind it where the cries and curses were getting louder. Remus' hand hovered over the handle before he eventually shoved it open to reveal a shadow figure in chains in a dark room.

"_Lumos." _James mumbled and his wand lit up, revealing the chained and bleeding body of Fabian Prewitt.

"James Potter, am I glad to see you." He grumbled before gritting his teeth to muffle the curse that was leaving his lips. "If you'd like to give me a hand then I'd appreciate it." Sirius chuckled without humour before rushing into the room and, ignoring the stench that was pure shit, blood and sweat, helped unlock the chains and pull him to his feet. "Didn't realise that I was worth you guys to come save me."

"You're not." James responded, an apologetic shrug of his left shoulder as he looked at the mutilated and distorted leg on his friend.

"Not Peter! That poor boy won't last a day in here." Remus shook his head. "Then who?" He looked closely at James before cursing loudly. "Lily? They fucking took Lily?" James nodded slightly before turning and leaving the room, returning his search for his girlfriend. "James, mate, if I'd known then I would've broken out sooner and helped." Sirius waved him off as he stepped closer to a different bookcase and heard silence, opening it to reveal Benjy Fenwick's still body.

"You were in the same position as her Fabs, not much you could have done."

"I've got a woman crying." Remus informed before pulling on the doors and lit his wand to reveal the shrinking body of Mary. "Mary, it's Remus." He informed soothingly before rushing over and unlocking her when he heard her thank Merlin. He assisted her out of the room and leant her against the wall next to Fabian. "The last door."

They could hear a guy's cry and growl of pain before everything went silent and James wasted no time in pulling at the doors, opening them and lighting his wand to reveal the still body of a red haired vixen that had captured his heart years ago. She wasn't moving, her eyes were shut but he could make out her shallow breathing and it filled him with joy.

He just wanted to see her green eyes that he loved so much.

* * *

"_Fenrir is going to love you mudblood. He isn't really fussy about what he snacks on but he has a thing for red heads." Avery grumbled, stroking her hair and laughing as she jerked away from him. "Shame that the Lord chose _you _for this experiment. I'd have preferred someone more, enjoyable to be with." Lily glowered at him but she could tell that he wasn't scared, she was chained to the wall and he could do anything he wanted to her. Anything._

"_Avery, get out." A gravelly voice informed the Slytherin and she looked up from beneath her eyelids to finally see the famous Fenrir Greyback. "Shut the door after you." He stood in the doorway, the door shut behind him and the light from behind it serving as a weird halo. She knew he was no angel. His arms were crossed and he was smirking at her and she shivered with fear. He walked closely until he was kneeling beside her, close enough to feel his breath on her neck. "You smell divine."_

_The whimper that escaped her was uncontrollable._

"_I'm not going to hurt you darling." He breathed in deeply and licked the pulse point at her neck. "Not right now. Give it an hour and you'll be screaming." He laughed manically, revealing all his teeth that were points. "If I was to bite you now, you wouldn't change but you'd have such a taste for raw steaks. Would you like that?" She grimaced and tried to crawl away; he didn't stop her but instead walked back to the door and removed his clothes. She didn't look in his direction until the first crack of bones was heard._

_She looked over and stared in shock, not sure what was happening until he raised his face to look at her._

_The bastard was changing into a werewolf. In the same room as her. He was going to crave human blood. He was going to crave _her.

* * *

"Lily?" James asked, walking slowly into the room until he was crouched in front of her. She didn't open her eyes or even register that he was with her. He barely registered that Sirius and Remus were crouched beside him, or that Mary and Fabian were leaning in the doorframe to check on her. They had heard her screams every day and night, thinking it was another unfortunate captive but unaware that it was her. "Sweetie, it's me." She moved her head, her arms twitching and causing the chains to tinkle as they moved. "Lily, it's James. I'm taking you home." A small smile graced her features as she moved her legs out and nudged him.

"James? You're really here?" He nodded but then realised that she couldn't see him yet with her eyes still shut and chose to kiss her head.

"Nowhere else I'd be darling."

"Nowhere else we'd be either cupcake." Sirius remarked and she both sobbed and laughed, her eyes still shut since she didn't want the disappointment if it was her imagination.

"Come on sweetie, let me see those bright green eyes." James said whilst Remus worked on unlocking her chains and when her arms dropped to her lap she opened her eyes to blink down at the hands which were now in her lap. She moved one experimentally before her bottom lip wobbled with the emotion of being free. "I'm here Lils."

Lily looked up, blinking to get used to the light and James stared in shock. There weren't any green orbs that he loved, but she still had both eyes in her sockets. She smiled tentatively and his mind was wiped of the amber eyes that looked up at him, identical to those that were in Remus' face or Greyback's. James swept her into his arms and he silently vowed that nothing would take her away from him again.

Nothing.

* * *

_**Hello my dear little ones, just a long one shot that took me all of today to write but I'm really proud of it. It was just something that I wrote to get me back into writing since I haven't done a thing in weeks. I have another Marauder one shot on its way called '**_Did you hear about Bellatrix?_**' as well as the start of a trilogy, the first story being called '**_Change is scary_**'. I'm in progress of writing chapters for all the other stories I've got going as well as what feels like dozens of new ones. Anyway, enough about me, let me know what you thought.. please please please review, favourite, cheers; PM me if you wanna chat about anything – wannabewyler xo**_


End file.
